gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital-X Fallout
Digital-X Fallout (デジタルエックスフォールアウト) is a 3D action-fighting game developed and published by Gamesoft for the Arcades in 2000. The sequel to Digital-X, it allows players to take control of giant humanoid robots. It never received a console port due to the arcade system's superior software. Gameplay Battles take place mostly on a flat 3D plane, with buildings and other terrain features scattered around. Destroying the terrain (by attacking or walking through them) releases power-ups, which include three weapons (vary between each character/Cyberex), armor or life powerups, and the Hyperex powerup, which increases the power of your Cyberex's attacks, and may also unlock additional abilities or moves. Like with the first Digital-X, this game also features the rearrangement of mechs, parts, and options allowing the player to create a Cyberex of their own preference. However, during battles, players can change the formation of their Cyberex by initiating the Charge Switch, which takes about as much of the player's special bar as their Final Combo, resetting the gauge. Synopsis During the events of Delta Cross 4, a computer scientist known as Finikus has developed a better version of the previous supercomputer that went rogue, known as the Dream Machine. He even ensured that with its high-level security programs, it will not cause anymore accidents. However. Finikus went missing a month after the unveiling of Dream Machine and soon after, it launched a program that enabled every electronic appliance to form a domain known as the "Dream Library." When reports came about the Dream Library, the Cyberex pilots must rise again to destroy it. Characters Veterans SR-03 Gostar * Samson "Sonic" Scott: A vagrant young man willing to find his uncle who disappeared since the events of the first game. Sonic returns with Miles and Kodak to travel to the Dream Library and destroy it. * Miles Patton: An intelligent boy who offers his knowledge to his team. Miles once again joins Sonic on his adventure to the Dream Library. * Kodak Silva: A nomadic traveler looking for answers about his family. Knowing that he cannot do that alone, he is recruited by Sonic to go to the Dream Library. CS-61 Lusluck * Anne Rhodonite: A young woman from a rich and powerful family who is also in love with Sonic. Believing that the Dream Library might have something valuable, she calls over Hiromi and Tiana to help. * Hiromi Fujiyoshi: A stylish girl with a knack for fashion and fighting. She wants to destroy the Dream Library as a means for becoming more stronger. * Tiana Okeke: A tribal girl who carries with her a magic staff, a relic of her family tribe. She assists Anne and Hiromi in destroying the Dream Library. W-05 Hunter-G * Nigel "Nickel" Snowden: A rugged man known throughout the galaxy as the "plastic shooter." Hearing about the Dream Library, he decides to relieve his boredom by having Bomber and Banister help destroy it. * Benson "Bomber" Dymore: A man with the mindset of a child and an obsession with explosives. He joins Nickel after being promised that he can "make the Dream Library go boom." * Banister Pryce: A strong and quiet man known to obey every order a superior makes. With a lack of free will, he had no choice but to join Nickel and destroy the Dream Library. EU-49 Kaijin * Vert Craft: A cocky yet optimistic man who tends to his own team members. He, Emmett, and Chris join forces once again to put an end to the Dream Library created by the Dream Machine. * Emmett Chaderton: A powerful cyber-sorcerer who offered his alliance to Vert. Using his cyber-magic, he helps Vert and Chris in destroying the Dream Library. * Chris Beauford: The youngest member of Vert's team, as well as the least experienced. However, he proves he can still help destroy the Dream Library as well as the Dream Machine. LS-39 Desking * Maxwell "Mix" Arnott: A young man with the ability to change his appearance based on the environment he is in. He, Raymond, and Bunki join together to fight against the Dream Machine. * Raymond Fleming-Smith: A young boy who is Mix's partner. Before they could destroy the Dream Library, Raymond hopes to find some comics inside, confusing it for an actual library. * Bunki Kabae: HYDE's replacement after his death. A member of the Kabaean race, known for surviving on the water-dominated planet Kabae, he dedicates his loyalty to Mix and Raymond. Newcomers VC-61 Magnetor * Shane Bright: A man in control of Dark Enterprises, known for the distribution of Cyberexes. He, Rachel, and Nagus decide to team up in order to destroy the Dream Library that is threatening their services. * Rachel Night: A beautiful woman who is Shane's secretary of Dark Enterprises. She chooses the appropriate weapons for the Cyberex in order to take down the Dream Machine. * Nagus: A cyborg that has received implants from being the test subject of piloting Cyberexes. He plans on piloting their Cyberex one last time in the battle against the Dream Machine. J-30 Magitrio * Falker Wolfwood: A deranged man with psychokinetic abilities. As an order by his boss, he gathers Caramel and Benjamin to help fight the Dream Machine. * Caramel Tillard: An attractive woman in charge of creating power gems. She uses one of the power gems to power the Cyberex for Falker and Benjamin. * Benjamin Bearman: A bear-like humanoid with a short temper. Despite his behavior, he becomes a useful asset for Falker and Caramel as they destroy the Dream Machine. Dream Machine * Finikus: A once-wonderful scientist who had develop the Dream Machine in hopes of helping the world recover from EDO's previous attack. However, he disappeared and installed a program that lead to the creation of the Dream Library. Category:Multisoft Category:Digital-X Category:Mecha Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games